Thinking Of You Oneshot
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella was numb. The past three years of her life had been fake. The one person who could make her pain go away was dead. How can she learn to feel again? Maybe a Miracle!


**Disclaimer: I do not own characters unless they are from my imagination!! Why couldn't I have thought of Troy first? (sigh) This song is 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry.**

**Thinking Of You**

She just sat there staring in her mirror. Today was the 13th september. One of the worst days of her life. Gabriella Montez was 23 years old. Today was the worst of her life because it was on this day, 3 years ago, that her boyfriend since high school, Troy Bolton left to fight in the army and never returned.

His troup was caught in an explosion and his body was never recovered. She dreamt about him every night, thought about him everyday. Pictured his perfect face, toned chest from all the years of basketball and his heaven like voice. She missed his voice the most. If she was upset he would sing to her 'their' song and she would automatically feel better.

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek, a silent tear. All her tears were silent since he left. She wiped it with the back of her hand when she heard movement outside the bedroom door.

"Gabriella?" Came his voice. The door opened and in walked Chris. Chris was her fiance. She didn't love him, she knew that the only person she could ever love fully was 'her' Troy, Chris knew this to. "There you are" he announced walking over to her.

Gabriella stood up and he pulled her into a passionate embrace. He kissed her hard and held her close to him. She closed her eyes and saw Troy. This always happened. Everytime she was with Chris she would think of Troy, that sounds awful I know but he doesnt compare to Troy, no one does in Gabriella's eyes.

She felt him pick her up and drop her on the bed. She imagined how different his touch was to Troy's. Troy was always so gentle when they made love. He always thought about her needs before his and if she felt uncomfortable he would stop. But Chris was rough and always put his needs first.

He kissed her lips again and she imagined Troy's lips kissing her. The way they tasted, the way they moved over hers lovingly. Chris pulled her closer and she felt disgusted but she couldn't stop him, she knew she should, she should end this whole facade but she couldn't. She knew if she did she would crack.

Chris took off her clothes before removing his own. This was routine, she would just lay there and he would do all the work. She thought this would make him leave her, that he would be tired of being the only person in this relationship that was interested but he didn't. For some stupid reason that Gabriella didn't understand, he said he still loved her.

When she felt his weight shift off her she looked at him properly for the first time since he walked in the door. He was a handsome man, she couldn't deny that but he wasn't Troy. She saw him reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a condom. She closed her eyes. She imagined the way Troy did this, he never took his eyes off her. He wanted to always be with her, touching her or smelling her, she would mostly put it on for him to feel close to him but she couldn't with Chris.

He got back on top of her and they were joined together. Gabriella then did what she always did, she went blank. Her face expressionless, her mind not thinking about anything but Troy, blocking out the feelings. She just wanted it to be over. She regretted the day she let Troy go away.

He was the best thing to happen to her in her whole life. She just wished he knew that he was all she thought about everyday, when she was with Chris. She wishes he was the one spending the night with her, wishes she was looking into his eyes, hearing his voice.

But most of all she wishes he would bust down the door and take her away. Away from the fake life she had built since his disappearence. She would never make the mistake of letting him go again, she would beg him to stay with her if she had to.

She felt Chris drop to the bed, it was over, he had finished. She got off the bed and put on some underwear and her robe. She looked at him and sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink" she said before leaving the room.

How can she love someone ever again? How can she get better than Troy when he's the best? It doesn't make sense why this happened to her. She just wished she could see his face one last time. Touch his body. Taste his lips. Hear his voice.

She got a glass of water and gripped it tightly. She looked out of the window and gasped. It couldn't be. She dropped her glass of water to the floor. It smashed at her feet but she didn't even flinch. She just stared out the window. She felt her lips twitching. She smiled her first real smile for the first time in 3 years.

Gabriella ran to the porch and a tear fell down her cheek. She ran down the steps and up the driveway. She didn't care that she looked a mess, no shoes on or clothes. She just cared about the man standing in front of her.

She jumped in his arms and inhaled his scent. More tears flowed down her face and this time they weren't silent sobs, noise was finally escaping her lips.

"Brie" his voice echoed through her mind. She gripped him tighter, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Is this real? Are you really here? Holding me in your arms" she sobbed.

"It's real baby, I'm back, I'm so sorry" Troy gripped her tighter. She smiled and looked into his cobalt blue eyes and melted. She loved to stare in his eyes, they were the windows to his soul. He smiled at her and put her on the ground.

"I... I thought you were..." she trailed off.

"I know, me and two of the others survived but had to go in hiding. Baby I am so, so sorry, I wanted to contact you somehow but we couldn't risk it" Gabriella put her fingers to his lips.

"Shhh, your here now" she hugged his waist and heard someone behind her. She jumped around and faced Chris. The look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Brie, who is that?" Troy asked. Gabriella walked forward and hugged Chris who was shocked. She had never touched him, not like this, her embrace was full of love.

"Chris, I am so sorry, I've been horrible to you, I can't believe you stayed this long, this is..." Chris cut her off.

"Troy" he stated. "I've seen the pictures Gabriella"

"I'm sorry, I thought he was dead, I really did. I can't believe he is back and I know we're getting married but..." again she was cut off.

"Your getting married?" Troy asked quietly. Gabriella stood between the two men looking back and forth.

"We were" Chris said to him smiling down at Gabriella. She smiled back, a real smile. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her tight then let go.

"I know you don't love me, not like you love Troy anyway. I know what we had wasn't real, I will always love you Gabriella, but I don't think I can be **IN **love with you when your never fully there" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You will always be a part of my life Chris, forever" she whispered the last word. Chris walked up to Troy and held out his hand.

"Don't leave her again, I don't want to see what I saw when you werent around, it was like she was dead inside" Troy took his hand and shook it.

"I'm not going anywhere without her again, I promise" they dropped hands and Chris started to walk away.

"I will pick my things up soon" he said before leaving.

Gabriella and Troy just stood there staring at each other. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it and she silently led him into the house and upstairs. She walked him into the bedroom and let go of his hand. She lay on the bed and he grinned at her.

He gently lay on top of her and kissed her. She sighed. She was actually kissing him, Troy, **HER **Troy. He was back, forever. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him with all the passion that has been locked inside her since he left. Troy untied her robe and slipped it off her body and stared in awe. She was even more beautiful. She took off his shirt and slowly slid it down his arms.

She sat up with him and ran her hands up his chest, placing butterfly kisses along it. He lifted up her head and kissed her lips. She took off his jeans and boxers as he removed her underwear. He pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Brie, do you have any..." she cut him off with her lips.

"I want all of you Troy, I've missed you" she whispered kissing him again. He positioned himself above her and pushed in his tip. He felt her shiver.

"I've missed you too" he whispered in her ear. She shivered again.

Troy started thrusting in her at a slow steady pace. They moved as one. It was gentle just like she remembered. He kissed her lips and all she tasted was him, she didn't have to pretend anymore, she didn't have to think about anyone else because the one she has wanted all this time is back. She smiled against his lips. Troy pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh god Troy, faster" she moaned. He sped up his movements, watching her face. "You call that faster" she joked. He smirked and drastically sped up. "Mmmm" she moaned closing her eyes.

Troy kissed her lips again keeping the pace. Hearing her moans made him come closer to the edge and he knew she was close. He felt her walls contracting around him.

Gabriella fell limp as did Troy. A tear fell down her face as she realised he was back, he was with her, she just made love to him agan like she wished all these years and they climaxed together. It was perfect. Troy pulled out of her and rolled off her. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I... you...It was perfect" she whispered looking into his eyes. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

They lay there holding each other for hours, laying in silence. No words were needed. Gabriella had a thought and looked at Troy. He sat up as she did and watched her put on her robe. He slipped on his boxers and stood up with her when she held out her hand.

"Brie, what are you doing?" Gabriella just pulled him to another room were there was a beautiful piano.

"I want to show you something" she sat at the piano and motioned for him to sit with her.

"You still play?" He asked, remembering how talented she was in high school. Gabriella nodded and took out some paper. "What's that?"

"A song I wrote, for you, about Chris" Troy frowned.

"You wrote me a song about your fiance?"

"**EX **fiance," she corrected and smiled at him. "Would you like to hear it?" He just nodded, confused. Gabriella giggled at his face and pecked his lips. She took a deep breath and started playing the piano and singing.

_"Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."_

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he looked shocked.

"Troy?" She asked. "Troy?" She nudged him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"It was perfect" he kissed her and pulled her to his lap. She rested her head on his chest and held him close. "You should never settle for second best though" he stated, referring to the second verse.

"Well I won't have to if you stay with me" she answered looking in his eyes with her hands resting behind his neck. Troy smiled at her.

"Well, I'm never leaving you again so don't worry." He pecked her lips and she looked down. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer him so he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to see tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Promise?" She whispered, looking in his eyes.

"Promise what?"

"That you won't leave me, that you will stay with me forever, that I won't ever be alone again" she sobbed. Troy pulled her to him and held her tight.

"I promise Brie, with all my heart" he mumbled into her hair. She kissed him passionately and held him as close to her as possible and when they pulled back rested her head on his chest, both still clinging to the other.

"In your eyes I'd like to stay..." She whispered.


End file.
